


Обманутые ожидания

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, SalemTheCat



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: В некоторые моменты жизни Локи не хотелось думать о последствиях, но это не привело ни чему хорошему.





	Обманутые ожидания

**Author's Note:**

> Автор пытался в эту заявку с инсайда: _«Напишите, пожалуйста, какого-нибудь дженового трэша про то, как читаури Локи на свою сторону перетащили, как подчинили его разум и отправили Землю завоевывать и разрушать»_ , но вышло, что вышло.

Идти по тронному залу Асгарда в цепях и так-то непросто, а когда асгардские гвардейцы с тобой старательно не церемонятся, каждый шаг даётся с большим трудом.

Наконец они грубым толчком заставили пленника пасть на колени перед троном Всеотца.

— Давно не виделись, — Локи не скрывал ехидной улыбки, глядя на Одина. Действительно, когда они виделись в последний раз? Когда уже не было выбора, и оставаться в Асгарде Локи не мог из-за обиды и злости... Много времени прошло с тех пор, многое случилось.

— Локи... — Один словно только теперь осознал, что блудный сын жив и находится перед ним. — О чём ты думал?

— Ой, — Локи всё так же улыбался, — только не надо нравоучений. Ваш жалкий Мидгард заслуживает достойного правителя.

— Ты думаешь, что стал бы достойным правителем?

— Конечно. Я был бы великим и мудрым царём. Таким же, как ты,  _отец_.

— Ты настолько же глуп, насколько высоко твоё мнение о себе. Привёл в Мидгард… армию! — Один усмехнулся. — Думаешь, они стали бы слушаться  _тебя_  в случае победы? 

— Я... — Локи на мгновение потерял уверенность в себе. 

— Я расскажу тебе, что случилось бы потом, — воспользовался тем, что задел сына за живое, Один. — После того, как так называемая  _твоя армия_ , захватила бы Мидгард, эти существа убили бы всё, что пережило этот захват. Они не солгали тебе — ты бы получил этот мир. Сожженным дотла.

— И что же  _ты_  знаешь о них?! — Локи не мог сдержать своего гнева при виде того, как Один откровенно высмеивает его идеи.

— Достаточно. Но на сегодня наш разговор окончен. Тебя проводят в новые покои.

***

Разговор с Одином никак не шёл из головы. Что если Таносу действительно удалось обмануть его? Что если Танос разгадал все планы Локи? 

Он пытался вспомнить момент, когда впервые встретился с Таносом, и вместе с воспоминаниями пришла сильная головная боль. 

Тогда Локи ничего не желал так сильно как смерти, но эти... существа дали ему веру в возможность вернуть утраченное, стать могущественнее и отомстить всем, кто осмелился встать на пути к желанной цели. Брату,  _отцу_...

Но это не было тем, чего он хотел на самом деле. Но... чего он хотел?.. От этой мысль голова снова ответила пульсирующей болью. Что же они сотворили с ним?!  
Локи будто бы снова, раненый, обессиленный и едва стоящий на ногах, очутился перед троном Таноса, вещающего о забавной игре, которая будет полезна и выгодна им обоим, о воинах читаури, которые рвутся в бой, о силе, безграничной силе, которую он дарует Локи. Для воплощения мечты надо лишь согласиться отдать свою жизнь в случае неудачи.

Сейчас Локи мог только удивляться, как умудрился он столь опрометчиво согласиться на подобную сделку, но тогда… Тогда ему было всё равно, что случится с ним дальше. Разум осенила жуткая догадка: неужели он тоже испытал на себе воздействие одного из камней Бесконечности? И словно раб подчинился Таносу, приняв на себя страшные обязательства.

Пытаясь вспомнить, что происходило уже в Мидгарде, Локи всё ближе подходил к пониманию того, что марионеткой в действительности был он сам. Люди, которых он обратил на свою сторону, трудились без сна и отдыха, падали и умирали от усталости, преданными своему хозяину. Но и сам Локи не сомкнул глаз более двух недель, а когда Тор вернул его в Асгард, лекари ещё долго приводили Локи в должный вид, чтобы он мог предстать перед судом Всеотца. А ведь Локи был богом!

— Нет-нет-нет, — едва слышно шептал он, обхватив голову руками.

Теперь, только теперь Локи понял, как его обманули, как использовали его стремление к власти. И помимо этого он осознал, что ему открылась лишь малая часть плана Таноса. От этих мыслей холодело в груди. Грядёт нечто ужасное. Однажды Танос исполнит своё обещание и явится за Локи, чтобы забрать его жизнь, или снова воспользуется силой камня, подчиняя себе. И это станет часом рока, и Локи сам придёт к Таносу, чтобы выплатить долг, чтобы отдать жизнь.

Он сделал всё неверно, послушался своей обиды и в итоге удостоился ещё большего унижения. И что у него есть теперь? Лишь голые стены темницы, куда его бросили по велению Одина. И неизвестность впереди.


End file.
